union
by maestro jedi
Summary: bueno este es mi segundo trabajo sobre ben 10 espero que les guste para los que ayan leido una noche de verano creo que se daran cuenta la diferencia en el trabajo si no pues leanlo para que vean lo que dise dejen mensages que la fuerza los acompañe


Sentía como su aliento recorría todo mi ser, pero a un que una parte de mi sentía que lo que pasaba estaba mal otra parte le d

Sentía como su aliento recorría todo mi ser, pero a un que una parte de mi sentía que lo que pasaba estaba mal otra parte le daba gracias a dios por que esto estuviera pasando; nos volvemos a ver a los ojos no puedo dejar de observar esos ojos verdes que son iguales a los mis por algunos instantes parece que estoy viendo mi propia mirada en la suya, nuestros cuerpos entre lazados tocándose con cada movimiento que realizamos voluntaria o involuntariamente no me importaba como llegamos a esta situación o que los dos somos primos, pero algunas veces el amor y la pasión son mas fuertes que los lazos de sangre todavía esta en mi mente los recuerdos frescos por que no tiene mucho que empezamos a ser algo mas que familia todo ocurrió casi por accidente ase mas de 5 horas

Flash back

Como siempre gracias a ben estábamos en una situación peligrosa ay veces que pienso por que no fui al campamento de verano y tener un verano más tradicionalista, pero creo que si eso viera pasado no hubiera adquirido los poderes que me convirtieron en otra persona muy diferente a la que empezó este viaje, odio admitirlo pero en el transcurso de mis vacaciones empecé a conocer mas a mi familia al principió creí que el abuelo era un plomero jubilado quien diría que poco después descubriría que trabajo para el gobierno en la organización ultra secreta de los plomeros cuya misión es contactar con razas civilizadas extraterrestres y en casos concretos defender a la tierra de alguna criatura violenta o hostil en cuanto a mi primo ¬¬ pude colaborar los primeros días que era el mismo patán obstinado y engreído que ya conocía pero también pude descubrir que en el fondo muy en el fondo era un chico que daba todo por las personas que le importaba incluso a costa de su propia seguridad personal

Pero creo que me estoy desviando del tema inicial, el incidente del que les hablo ocurrió después de que derrotamos a un grupo de seguidores de un brujo vudu haitiano quien diría que no era el charlatán que todo mundo creía en concreto gracias a que ben y yo trabajamos en equipo después de superar el pequeño altercado debido a que el seguía insistiendo que pelearía contra el solo lo cual me molesto y tuve que demostrarle que mis poderes eran mas valiosos de lo que el creía, además de necesarios para esta misión poco después nos adentramos en el bosque por que habíamos sidos atacados por una criatura extraña para ese momento el abuelo nos había ordenado separarnos el iría solo rodeando con el campert el bosque por el noroeste y ben y yo entraríamos por el sendero que empezaba en el noreste del bosque al principio ninguno de los dos dijo nada paresia que no teníamos nada que decirnos era como si estuviéramos esperando que el otro diera el paso inicial para la conversación al final el reunió el valor o las palabras necesarias para dirigirse a mi

Bueno y que aras cuando terminen la vacaciones

Esa pregunta me llego de improviso pero pude darme cuenta que solo era una pregunta que servia para romper el hielo

No se creo que regresar a la escuela y tu

Después de contestar me di una patada mental si ben ya me consideraba una chica medio nerd con esto me consideraría una nerd y media TT por que tuve que contestar de esa forma, pero bueno así es mi naturaleza creo que necesitaré mas de un verano para cambiar mi forma de ser

Creo que yo igual

Esas palabras me sacaron de mi propia reflexión alcanzando solo a decir

En serio

Si creo que dejare de ser súper héroe durante algún tiempo para ponerme a estudiar creo que la escuela seria un descanso sobre todo esto de salvar el mundo y que alguien trate de eliminarte

No sabia que responder por un lado estaba sorprendida de que ben estuviera cansado de ser héroe si era su vida o acaso a un que el no se estuviera dando cuenta estaba madurando en esos momentos me sentí mas conectada con el de lo que me sentí anterior mente

Y dime seguirás practicando con tus poderes mágicos

Otra pregunta que no sabia como responder generalmente soy muy hábil con las preguntas que ben me hace pero por que este día no sabia ni que contestar era extraño, pero tenia razón ahora era una hechicera que empezaba a descubrir que el mundo esta regido por mas leyes que las que el hombre común conoce, nunca me hice esa pregunta muy seria mente claro esta que practicaba en el campert pero eran vacaciones y lo tomaba como una distracción otra cosa es tomarlo mas enserio y tomarlo como actividad diaria a un que tenia el don de la magia sentía que no era completamente natural en mi y tal vez lo terminaría dejando a un que me había gustado verme de grande como una súper heroína con el nombre de la chica de la suerte XD por que dejar que ben sea el único héroe de la familia en el futuro

Por el silencio creo que quieres decir que no, bueno es tu decisión pero creo que seria un desperdicio que no siguieras cultivando tus nuevas habilidades

Con esas palabras mi corazón empezó a latir un poco acelerado no podía creerlo ben me estaba halagando en lugar de hacerme sentir como una nerd no era natural en el ser cortes o por lo menos ¬¬ tener sentimientos humanos, XD vamos los chicos no son casi humanos, en ese instante no pude dejar de soltar una risita por imaginarme a ben comiendo una banana colgando de un árbol la imagen era demasiado buena para no reír, pero creo que la risa lo hizo sentir incomodo por que el silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos muy bien gwen me dije, ben al fin esta mostrando un lado que nunca deja salir a flote y tu lo arruinas de una manera súper tonta ahora eres tu la que tiene que romper de nuevo el hielo pero como era la cuestión de pronto la mente tuvo una idea

Y dime le contaras alguien mas sobre tus poderes

Esa pregunta era de suma importancia para mi dado que solo éramos muy pocas personas que conocíamos la verdad sobre ben claro que en un futuro todo el mundo sabia que ben es un súper héroe y su identidad no es un misterio para nadie pero por ahora me sentía especia en que los dos compartiéramos un secreto así me hacia sentir mas unida a el como si compartiéramos un mundo aparte de toda la humanidad

No

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mi corazón se encogió de un golpe lo cual me dolió un poco no sabia como contener mi emoción en esos instantes si no viera sido por mi preparación en artes marciales ve viera aventado hacia el para abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, de pronto notamos que algo no estaba bien desde hacia algunos momentos no escuchábamos ruido de ningún ser vivo era extraño se suponía que era un bosque lo cual significaba que tenia que haber ruido de animales por ay ardillas conejos lo que sea asta una mosca pero el silencio era casi espectral no se por que pero me acerque mas a ben como si buscara seguridad junto a el esta bien que se me cuidar sola pero sentir que ben me cuidaba me ayudaba mucho en esos momentos tal parece que ben noto mi indirecta por que se pego un poco mas a mi claro esta que no terminamos en ese momento en los brazos del otro pero íbamos muy pegados el uno del otro de pronto ante nosotros surgió una sombra o un ser era difícil decirlo pero lo que si puedo decir era que no me agradaba para nada

Ahojameluda

Esas palabras me hicieron temblar por lo que finalmente me aferre de ben con todas mis fuerzas

Ahojameluda abeluniom mellad

De pronto surgieron mas seres desde la sombra que repetían las mismas frases que el primero, en esos momentos voltee a ver a ben como buscando seguridad en sus ojos cuando me tope con ellos pude ver que no me equivocaba como si supiera lo que necesitaba me galo mas cerca de el

No te preocupes no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño entendido

Era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras de su boca mi corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte cada vez mas, si estábamos en una situación difícil si paresia que tal vez no podríamos superarla tan fácil pero al menos me sentía mas unida a ben de lo que nunca me sentí, de pronto las criaturas atacaron con una velocidad sorprendente no me imagine que fueran tantas pero creo que ben se esperaba eso por que minutos después XRL8 avanzaba a toda velocidad por el bosque seguido muy de cerca por esas criaturas que no dejaban de vociferar esos extraños ruidos, de pronto ante nosotros surgieron mas lo que hizo que ben frenara de repente perdiendo valiosos minutos sin mas las criaturas se lanzaron sobre nosotros por algún tiempo las pudimos mantener a raya con su velocidad y mis hechizos, pero cuando el reloj parpadeo supe que estábamos perdidos por que ben no había logrado activar de nuevo el código del omnitrix para convertirse en cualquier alíen cuando el quisiera el ultimo destello nos lleno de miedo a los dos de pronto las criaturas retrocedieron como si su trabajo estuviera terminado

No me gusta nada esto

Tampoco a mí

Creo que deberíamos seguir moviéndonos no ser por que pero creo que esto no ha terminado

Creo que tienes razona si que andando no se cuanto tardara el omnitrix en cargarse pero esperemos que sea pronto

Poco después de a ver empezado a caminar escuchamos de nuevo el ruido de esa criaturas se acercaban rápidamente eso se podía sentir de pronto algo me hizo caer a el suelo y sin mas sentí que algo me halaba hacia el interior de la tierra lo único que pude alcanzar a ver antes de que me tragara por completo fue a ben tratando de jalarme hacia el pero sin lograrlo creo que fue mi imaginación pero pude ver que de sus ojos empezaban a brotar algunas lagrimas mientras que su voz empezaba a quebrarse después no se que mas paso, cuando pude al fin abrir mis ojos no podía ver mucho me dolían por la falta de luz tenia que forzar mucho la vista para poder distinguir algo de pronto note que no podía moverme libremente eso quería decir que estaba sujeta por algo cuando estaba en medio de ese dilema una docena de antorchas encendieron de repente haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran por el repentino fulgor de luz a un que las antorchas permitían poder distinguir mas que en la oscuridad no podía ver que las sujetaban de pronto note que algo o alguien me veía desde las mismísimas sombras no se por que pero esa mirada me helaba asta lo mas profundo de mi ser en medio de mi desesperación recordé un hechizo que tal ves me podría servir lentamente con la voz algo entre cortada logre formularlo pero antes que funcionara pude sentir como mi energía mística era succionada por ese extraño ser, eso me congelo desde lo mas profundo de mi alma, algo me hizo salir de ese miedo no se por que pero tenia la sensación que algo o alguien me tocaba era una sensación desagradable para mi que alguien estuviera tocándome sin mi consentimiento que estuviera profanando la santidad de mi cuerpo quería correr, quería gritar, quería llorar o hacer algo pero no me podía mover lo único que creo que pude hacer fue empezar a llorar sin remedio eso pareció complacer a mi captor que empezó a reír como un desquiciado de pronto mas antorchas iluminaron el recinto por lo que podía distinguir ahora era un lugar dedicado a la diosa Sekhmet diosa de la guerra y del calor del desierto del antiguo Egipto con cuerpo de mujer y cabeza de leona cuya imagen era por si misma aterradora dado sus poderosas garras y su cara con esa sonrisa endemoniada también pude distinguir a el sujeto que antes estaba tocándome tan lascivamente era un sujeto alto y musculoso que llevaba sobre su cara una mascara en forma de cabeza de león lo que me hacia pensar que era el sacerdote en jefe de la diosa, si juntábamos las partes todo era completamente entendible me había secuestrado para que formara parte de algún ritual en adoración de la diosa de pronto el sacerdote saco una daja y empezó a desgarrarme la ropa que traía puesta lo cual me lleno de miedo dejándome tan solo en ropa interior para después el mismo despojarse de su ropa completa mis ojos no pudieron contener mi miedo al sentir que me tapaban la boca con un pedaso de cinta todo indicaba que estaba perdida cuando el sujeto se puso sobre mi con clara intención de despojarme de el ultimo reducto de ropa que me quedaba para continuar con su pervertido ritual en medio de mi desesperada lucha por safarme pero paresia que cada movimiento que intentaba para safarme me atoraba mas era como si no importara cuando lucha me enredaba mas cuando sentía que sus manos empezaban a cercarse a mi parte privada no supe que hacer sentía que ya no había salvación para mi de pronto una ráfaga de fuego estallo sobre nosotros seguida de mas y mas sabia muy bien que eso significaba una cosa heat blast había llegado justo a tiempo y estaba atacando como un desquiciado

Alega tus malditas manos de mi prima entendido

Decía mientras seguían volando ráfagas de fuego por todos lados nunca había visto a ben tan enojado como en ese día

Nunca ella será el perfecto sacrificio a la diosa

Sin decir más el sacerdote se lanzo contra ben adquiriendo forma de león el cual rugía con una furia aterradora pero ben no se intimido ante eso junto sus dos manos y sin más usando toda su furia lanzo el ataque más poderoso que jamás había lanzado usando a heat blast, el hechicero recibió el ataque completamente de frente el cual lo calcino asta los huesos pero paresia que eso no había sido suficiente para ben segado por la ira seguía lanzando ráfagas de fuego contra todos los seguidores que huían desesperados sin ninguna oportunidad asta que por fin el reloj termino con la transformación pero no con su enojo que seguía latente que termino desquitando con la estatua de la diosa Sekhmet no me atreví a decir nada el miedo no me dejaba además que la cinta no me ayudaba mucho de pronto ben se dio cuenta lo había hecho se había dejado dominar por el enojo y la ira, en esos instantes su fuerza y ira desaparecieron para mostrar todo los rastros del arrepentimiento y la autocompasión dejándose caer y empezando a sollozar en silencio a los pies del altar donde me encontraba lentamente fue recordando mi situación asta que creo que se calmo lo suficiente para poder ayudarme corto las amarras y me quito la cinta con sumo cuidado en esos instantes no se que paso pero nos abrasamos con todas nuestras fuerzas como si tratáramos de auto consolarnos mutuamente había sido una de las experiencias mas aterradoras y traumantes para los dos por un lado ser hostigada sexualmente no era un recuerdo que quisiera conservar además de ver a mi primo como un homicida sin escrúpulos por otro lado ben creo que quedo medio afectado por haberse dejado llevar por la ira matando a seres vivos claro esta que esos recuerdos los perseguirían de por vida de pronto notamos algo la sala se iluminaba de nuevo ante nosotros el sacerdote y sus seguidores reaparecieron sin el menor rastro de quemaduras

Onametuad jalened oldeltuad

Alcanzo a decir mientras se quitaba la mascara para revelarnos lo que era solo una calavera con dos flamas en lo que eran las cuencas oculares al igual que sus seguidores, lo cual significaba que no eran seres de este mundo sin decir mas todo paresia estar perdido pero por que no atacaban era algo que no entendíamos de pronto el sacerdote se arrodillo ante nosotros en señal de adoración cosa que repitieron todos sus seguidores eso nos confundió completamente no entendíamos por que ese cambio tan repentino de pronto el misterio se nos relevo a los dos era algo que paresia mas de un libro de historietas de ben que de la vida real

Alabadas sean las reencarnaciones de Geb, dios de la tierra, y de Nut, diosa del cielo

Nuestras caras pusieron una expresión que creo que ninguno de los dos olvidara, ninguno de los dos digo nada asta que logre reunir la suficiente valentía para preguntar algo que los dos queríamos saber

De que estas hablando

O perdóneme gran señora del cielo y de lo espiritual no sabia lo que estaba asiendo perdonar a este humilde servidor que segado por el hechizo de ira de la diosa Sekhmet no pudo sentir la aura de la gobernante del cielo y lo espiritual

Explícate bien

Como guste mi gran señor gobernante de la tierra y señor de lo terrenal

Hace siglos los dos gobernaron en otra existencia de su propia creación el mundo asta que decidieron volverse a fundir con la energía cósmica de la eternidad misma dejando a sus hijos el gobierno del mundo, pero ahora han regresado lo que quiere decir que reclamaran el dominio de lo que les pertenece

Nuestra cara expresaba que no entendíamos ni j de la situación y creo que el sacerdote entendió muy bien la indirecta

Si no me creen amos míos tan solo tiene que ver esto

Diciendo eso desplegó un pergamino ante nosotros lleno de jeroglíficos egipcios pero lo que nos llamo sorprendentemente la atención fue la figura central éramos ben y yo ataviados con indumentaria sacerdotal egipcia entrelazados uno sobre el otro en una representación de o por dios OO eso significa que, en ese instante los dos nos sonrojamos completamente si el pergamino era real quiere decir que ben y yo pero éramos familia eso era imposible pero ay estaba el grabado simbolizando la unión de los dos, creo que los dos dudábamos que fuera real por que al mismo tiempo tocamos el pergamino como para cerciorarnos si era verdad al instante que nuestras manos tocaron el pergamino una luz nos rodio y de golpe todo pareció volver a nosotros en ese instante nuestras mentes se entrelazaron en un viaje por el mismísimo tiempo de pronto estábamos en un gran palacio paresia que solo eran sombras de nuestro pasado de pronto la gran puerta se abrió y entrando por ella estaban nuestros yo adultos claro esta que mas bronceados pero no había duda éramos nosotros que raro nunca me imagine una situación así pero lo que mas me impacto fue que llevara cargando un bebe y que ben paresia demasiado cariñoso conmigo todo daba entender que ese bebe era nuestro hijo eso significaba que todo era verdad de pronto la luz se esfumo y nosotros regresamos a la realidad

Pero que

Que paso

Lo siento amos pero ya no nos queda la suficiente energía para continuar este viaje hemos cumplido con la misión que nos encomendaron desde tiempo inmemorial y ahora proseguimos a retirarnos a el mundo de los espíritus de donde nos convocaron para esta situación

Diciendo eso empezaron lentamente a evaporarse asta que no quedo ningún rastro de ellos y menos del pergamino ninguno de los dos digo nada creo después de eso creo que nuestro cerebro trataba de asimilar y de procesar toda la información que había recibido el primero en decir algo fue ben y creo que lo estuvo meditando un poco antes de poder decirlo

Toma creo que esto te servirá

Diciendo eso se quito la camisa para dármela para que me cubriera con ella en ese instante me di cuenta que seguía en paños menores lo cual me hizo sonrojar por completo y tomar la camisa inmediatamente para ponérmela ben por su parte se dio vuelta asta que hubiera terminado una vez lista los dos no dijimos mas yo por mi parte no dejaba de restregar la prenda sobre mi intentando recordar el aroma que me envolvía no se por que pero sentía que tal vez nuestra relación cambiaria de pronto ben se voltio sin mas con una mirada de decisión y sin decir mas me tomo entre sus brazos para después darme un suave beso en los labios lo cual me capto completamente desprevenida era lo que menos me esperaba pero por que sentía que esto tenia que pasar y que era lo mas normal del mundo entrelazamos nuestros cuerpos dejándonos caer sobre el altar sin importarnos nada mas

Fin del flash back

Estaba claro que desde el principio estábamos destinados a que esto pasara nuestros cuerpos siguen aferrándose cada vez más y nuestras manos tratando con todas sus fuerzas de despojar al otro de toda ropa que pudiera estorbar

Una vez mas el cielo y la tierra se fundirían para entrar de nuevo en equilibrio como ocurrió en el pasado y ocurrirá en el futuro

**Fin**

Bueno este es mi segundo XD fanfics de ben 10 creo que me deje influenciar por la mitología egipcia si alguien no lo noto, no se me gusto la unión de Geb y Nut la tierra y el cielo si se que no hubo sexo explicito OO algo raro en uno de mis fanfics pero creo que en este caso no era necesario bueno comentarios reproches y demás ya saben donde dejarlos o manden me un correo que muy gustoso lo responderé y sin mas por el momento me retiro

Que la fuerza los acompañe


End file.
